


Forever

by Darkestsiren



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reincarnation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsiren/pseuds/Darkestsiren
Summary: Centuries after Magnus loses Alec to old age, he meets a mysterious man on the hover rail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot of the future! I'm always so broken thinking about Magnus living on without Alec, so… this. Hope you like it.

Magnus boarded the hover-rail with the other commuters, sighing wistfully under his breath. He missed the ruckus and dirt of the old subway systems, with their colorful graffiti and even more colorful passengers, all pushing and grumbling and grinning, performing for tips, holding their bags out of the way and lurching drunkenly as the train thundered through the tunnels. He missed being smashed up against the bodies of his fellow New Yorkers, hastily grabbing the bar to keep his balance. He missed the grit and reality.

The hover-rails had been installed about seventy-five years ago, after the grid collapse and the oil shortages had finally forced humanity to turn to other power sources. It was very efficient, very clean, and very, very boring. 

He took a seat, settling his bag full of magical implements and herbs on the floor by his feet. Today’s disgustingly wealthy client had insisted he come to their downtown offices instead of coming up to Magnus’ walkup, as he preferred. They were paying him an extremely obscene amount of money however, and Magnus had agreed to come to them. 

He folded his hands in his lap and waited for his stop numbly. Magnus enjoyed a steady business, taking his title as High Warlock very seriously, but he hadn’t really involved himself in anything beyond that in countless years, either personally or professionally. Following the collapse he’d aided the Clave in putting down a rather formidable influx of demons but his heart just wasn’t in the fight anymore. Being around the shadowhunters brought up too many memories.

Magnus forced those thoughts away. That was a long time ago now and he’d implemented a strict code with himself: No dwelling on thoughts of lost loves. 

It was the only way he could function. 

A young man sat down across from him, longish black hair sweeping over honey-kissed skin. He was quite attractive, full lips and pronounced cheekbones, but Magnus dropped his gaze, feeling old and impassive, unappealing and untouchable. He knew he should open his heart again, let someone new in, but he just couldn’t make himself do it. The last time he’d really felt anything at all he’d been crippled by the harrowing pain of heartache and loss. And, even though it had been centuries, he still wasn’t ready to venture into something new. 

He still longed for his angel. His Alexander.

Magnus pressed his eyes closed and blanked his mind, afraid that if he went down this path again he’d simply shut down, right here on the hover-rail. And that wouldn’t do at all.

After a few moments Magnus became aware of someone watching him and glanced up. His breath hitched painfully as blue eyes, exactly the same shade as Alexander’s had been, bored into his, surprise and confusion and hope and a touch of fear etched into their endless depths. It wasn’t as though Magnus had been lucky enough to escape running across the occasional blue eyed man over the centuries, he had, but this was different. These were _his_ eyes. Magnus recoiled, snapped his eyes closed against the intrusion, clenching his jaw against the too-familiar ache. 

 

Colors twisted and settled in his mind…

 

…Alexander hummed into his chest, lips pressing little kisses into the sleepy heat of his skin, drawing delicate shapes across his chest with light fingertips that sent sparks skittering through his whole body deliciously. Magnus wrapped his arms more tightly around his lover and exhaled happily, complete.

“Good morning, husband,” Alec said, his sleep-thick voice still husky and deep.

“Mmm,” Magnus grinned, a little bubble of light expanding in his chest, and he curled even closer. “Husband. That sounds so good.”

Alexander laid open mouth kisses into his neck, his body stretching and settling more firmly around him, their legs entwined. “You know what else sounds good?” he asked, letting his hand slide beneath the elastic band on Magnus’ pajama pants.

Magnus shivered in anticipation and Alec reached up to claim his lips…

 

…“Max, no!” Alexander shouted, bolting to his son’s aid as Magnus looked on in frozen horror. Just in time, Alec swiped the child out of range, tucking him under his arm as the demon’s tentacle struck the empty air where he’d been crouched.

With the immediate danger past Magnus finally found his legs. He raced to take the youngster from his husband, ducking out of the way as Alec spun, seraph blade blazing in the darkened room. Magnus retreated to the hallway, nuzzling his frightened son, holding him—too tight in his desperation, mumbling soothing words of comfort as the boy cried.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to. It just happened,” Max sobbed.

Magnus’ heart constricted, aching for his sweet warlock child. “Shh. It’s all right, Max,” he cooed, rubbing circles into his back as he watched Alec dispatch the demon, fearful for his safety even after so long. “I know you didn’t mean to summon a demon, honey. It’s ok.”

Alec lowered his blade and joined them in the hall outside Max and Rafe’s room, grateful the older boy had spent the night with his Uncle Jace. “Hey, you ok, buddy?” he asked Max gently. 

Max nodded, turning tearful eyes to his father.

Alec set his blade against the wall and took their son from his husband’s arms, smiling softly as Magnus wrapped them both in his long arms. “That was pretty scary, wasn’t it?” 

Max nodded again and Magnus ruffled his curls affectionately.

“Don’t worry Max,” Magnus said. “I’ll teach you to control your magic.”

Max grumbled, frowning adorably. “I don’t want it!” he whispered angrily, his little blue face scrunching up.

Alexander snuggled him closer. “I know it’s a pain right now, Max, but you’ll get the hang of it, and then you’ll be able to use your magic to help people, just like Daddy.”

Watery blue eyes looked up at Magnus, hopeful but scared. “Really?”

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. Small bright stars began to dance in the air over their heads, trailing colored tails behind them.

Max laughed, reaching out to catch them.

“Definitely, son…

 

…Alexander returned from a mission, tired and filthy and cross. Magnus watched him remove his boots and gear, noting how he moved with less ease than he used to, groaning as his aging muscles protested the continued hard use.

“Why don’t you let the young ones fight the demons, my angel?” Magnus asked. 

Alec rolled his eyes, a sight that never ceased to amuse the warlock. “It’s not like I’m some creaky old geezer, Magnus. I can still fight.”

“Of course you can, but why bother? They need the practice and you need to stay alive.” Magnus bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to put voice to that last thought and he was worried how his husband would react.

Alec slumped into the couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table with a sigh. Magnus frowned at the defeat he heard in that sound. 

“I know you’re still more than capable, Alexander. I just… I don’t…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut. This was teetering too closely to one of their oldest arguments.

“Magnus, come here,” Alec ordered. 

The warlock slid onto the couch next to Alec and the shadowhunter snuggled into his heat. “You’re right,” he said softly. “I know you’re right. I just don’t want to acknowledge that I’m getting too old for this.”

“You’re not.” Magnus spanned the shadowhunter’s bicep, still firm and strong, with long, gentle fingers.

“I am,” Alec sighed. “And pretending that I’m not is only going to get me killed.”

Magnus flinched and Alec turned in his arms, cupping Magnus’ cheek tenderly. 

“I made a promise to myself, long ago, to stay alive as long as I possibly could. For you.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. “A promise I intend to keep. I’ll put in for desk service tomorrow.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s impossibly blue eyes and felt, not for the first time, that he was luckiest man alive. “God, I love you,” he whispered, pulling him in for another kiss…

 

…Magnus carded his fingers through the silver strands of Alec’s hair, marveling at how fast the time had flown by them. Alec seemed to sense his mood, shifting to face him in their lavish bed.

“Baby, don’t.”

Magnus’ smile was brittle. “I’m sorry, my angel. I can’t help it.”

“I’ll never leave you, Magnus,” Alec promised him, his blue eyes shining. He put his warm hand over Magnus’ heart, where his wedding rune gleamed, golden and bright in the pale sunlight. “Even after I’m gone, I’ll still be here,” he said. “I’ll always be here.”

Magnus put his hand over Alec’s, fighting tears. “I know.” It was true. Magnus knew he’d never truly forget Alexander, or how loved he’d felt during these precious years with him, but he feared his memories would fade, smudge, warp. He’d stored as many as he could, spelling them into various objects that he kept locked away in his safest hideaways. But things could always be stolen. And the comfort of holding Alec in his arms wasn’t something you could ever really replicate… 

 

Magnus startled from his reverie when he felt a warm hand close around his. The young man from across the aisle had moved to sit beside him and had folded his hand around Magnus’ long, spindly fingers. 

“Magnus?” the younger man asked, his smile tentative.

Magnus stared at him in surprise. He looked vaguely familiar, and of course his eyes were… Magnus flinched away from that thought. Maybe they’d met somewhere before, he thought, at a Clave function perhaps, or a Downworlder party. He looked like he could be Seelie… 

“I’m Xan, Magnus,” the man said, a small smile lighting his face. “I’ve been dreaming about you since I was child.”

Magnus couldn’t speak. His mind was churning, confusion and hope and disbelief all roiling inside him even as a distant part of his being began to surge back to life. His heart leapt and stuttered and he felt… It couldn’t be… “How—” he swallowed, trying to find his voice. “How is that possible?” he finally managed.

Xan’s blue eyes became impossibly soft. “I told you I’d never leave you.”

The words went through him like a bolt of lightning, awakening such an intense, aching need he thought he might shatter. He looked into those eyes, not just the exquisite blue he’d missed so much, but _his_ eyes. Alexander’s. His Alexander’s. 

It was impossible. In all his many, many years Magnus had never come across any solid evidence in favor of reincarnation. Yet, here was this man, this Xan, looking up at him with Alexander’s eyes, Alexander’s memories, Alexander’s gentleness. Magnus felt helpless and unsure, bursting with hope and desperation, and, though it surprised him to admit it, fear. 

He curled his long fingers around the other man’s tightly, drinking in his familiar warmth like a much needed elixir, not even fighting the tears pooling in his eyes.

“We don’t have to pick up where we left off,” Xan said gently. “I mean, that’d be kind of weird, right? We can start at the beginning again. Get to each other as we both are now.” He hesitated, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip and Magnus felt his stomach flip. “Just…” Xan hesitated. “I need you to know that I remember a lot of my life with you,” he said. “Not everything, but a lot. Enough to know that we had something most people never get. Enough to want it again. With you.”

Color leached into the man’s cheeks and Magnus had to hold back a moan, his long-silent heart thundering in his chest like it hadn’t for hundreds of years. He brought his fingers up to the heated flesh without thinking, learning the softness of his skin. Xan leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Xan,” Magnus whispered. “Is that short for something?”

“Yeah,” the boy breathed shakily. “My mother named me Alexander.” He laughed quietly. “Almost like she knew, huh?” he grinned.

Magnus shook his head in amazement, chuckling too. “Alexander,” he mused, still pressing his palm into the man’s cheek. “Lilith, I’ve missed you.”

Xan ducked his head shyly, his hair falling forward in a dark, shimmering curtain. “I’ve missed you too, Magnus,” he said. “I know it sounds weird but I’ve spent my whole life with this empty ache in my chest. At some point I finally realized that it was you I was missing.” He looked up as the hover rail floated to a stop. 

Magnus grabbed his bag and stood, pulling the younger man with him. “Now that you’ve found me,” he said. “What will you do?”

Xan grinned, raising their linked hands to his lips. “Never let you go.”

Magnus let Xan pull him off the rail car. He felt giddy and eager, his glamour shimmering as his control started to fail. They needed to get somewhere private, somewhere they could really talk. Xan seemed to agree, keeping pace with Magnus easily as they climbed the stairs up to the street. 

Magnus ducked into a nearby alley and shot Xan a questioning look. He’d said he remembered a lot about their previous life together, but how much? Did he know Magnus was a warlock? Was he aware of the shadow world?

Xan smiled at him. “Take us home, Magnus.” 

Home. The word sang through him, his veins warming, his heart fluttering dangerously. “You’re sure?” he managed. As much as Magnus wanted Xan, wanted him in his home, on his couch, in his bed, his arms, his life, he didn’t want to move too fast. He didn’t want to make any assumptions.

“I’m sure.” Xan gave Magnus’ hand a squeeze, his eyes blazing with the same insane need that was surging through Magnus.

Magnus nodded and conjured a hasty portal, stepping through the sparkling doorway into his living room with Xan following right after.

Xan stumbled a little, gasping as he found his balance in his new surroundings. He grinned at Magnus and dropped his hand, moving into the apartment to look around.

Magnus watched him take everything in, the drab, un-festive, un-Magnus furnishings and plain decor with no small amount of apprehension. What if this Alexander didn’t actually like him? What if the memory of loving him wasn’t the same as loving him as he was now? 

Xan was so like his Alexander: jet dark hair that fell, gleaming, over his face, those unmistakable blue eyes, his honest, direct manner of speaking. There were differences too, though. His skin was honey-kissed, not Alexander’s moon pale, he was taller, not as athletic, though definitely fit, his wardrobe well made and well chosen. He moved through the room with a confidence that had taken Alexander a long time to develop. 

Magnus swallowed, his heart seizing as he realized Xan was frowning. 

“Magnus,” the young man said uncertainly. His face was awash with worry. “Where is all the color, the glitter?” 

Magnus felt heat rise up into his face. “I…” He turned away, hiding his shame, all those years of crippling loneliness and despair. 

Xan’s arms went around him and Magnus actually whimpered. “You’ve suffered so much.” He pressed his cheek into Magnus’ neck. “I’m so sorry, Magnus. It’s over. We’re together again.” 

He righted himself, looking into Magnus’ eyes as he swept his hair back, revealing a sharply pointed ear.

Magnus stared, not yet daring to hope.

“You’ll never have to lose me again.” His eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips and then flashed back up. 

That was all the invitation Magnus needed. He crashed his mouth to Xan’s, years of hunger and longing and loneliness and pain spilling into the younger man. Xan’s answering kiss was blinding.

Clothes were lost, skin melded together, breath became heavy. The world around them faded into nothing as they lost themselves in each other again until finally, fully joined and ready to shatter, Xan fitted his hand over the Wedding Rune still etched into Magnus’ skin. It flared up brightly, molten and shining, and as both men tipped over the edge together, white-hot fire burned along the lines of the Rune under Xan’s hand. Magnus gasped, still shaking, as Xan arched up, head thrown back with a pained growl, the veins in his neck standing out. Silver flames danced over his skin, carving a shape over the other man’s heart. When the flames subsided and Xan relaxed, a soft smile lifting his perfect lips, Magnus drew a shaking finger over the new Rune. A Wedding Rune.

“I love you, Magnus,” Xan said softly, his eyes blue and shining. “I’ve always loved you. I always will.”

Magnus smiled through sudden tears and held his Alexander close. “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh…. I'm so cheesy! lol. Please let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! You guys are the best!


End file.
